<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DV】Feed Up by MrSeaweed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521774">【DV】Feed Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSeaweed/pseuds/MrSeaweed'>MrSeaweed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSeaweed/pseuds/MrSeaweed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>黑D红V文学 ooc 重口 食人描写</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DV】Feed Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  但丁把受害者的阴茎塞进维吉尔嘴里的时候，维吉尔的手脚跳动两下，那坨疲软的肉被过长的包皮包裹着，湿润，发黏，让人联想到劣质香肠。但丁伸出两指，以一种近乎折磨的速度将那根缓慢推进他哥哥的食道，咕咚，维吉尔的呜咽从胃里翻涌上来，又被那坨软肉堵回去，窒息让他像发了烧一般脸颊绯红，他的喉咙拼命鼓动着呼吸，噼啪噼啪吐着红色的泡泡。但是鱼在岸上是不会吐泡泡的，但丁心不在焉地想着，他感到有些无趣，“你刚刚在床上含它时可不是这个表情。” 他抽出手，从地板上那滩模糊难辨的东西里重新翻捡着什么。</p><p>  呕吐反射让维吉尔脑子晕晕沉沉的，他不记得吞咽了哪些东西，难受的饱腹感牵扯着他一起下坠。但丁的手指强硬地撑开他的下颚让他无法做出最基本的咀嚼动作，他像个婴儿似的向下滴着大量涎水，有一部分顺着但丁的胳膊流进他的腹部，也有一部分可能混着但丁的手指一起被他吞下去，因为他在中途感受到但丁的手指截面搔刮过他的口腔，还在重生的肉芽攀附在他的内壁上，刺刺痒痒的。作为回报，但丁膝盖压上他的肋骨，慢慢挤压他肺部最后一点空气，然后他的心跳更响，眼球偏斜，最后像濒死的鱼那样猛烈抽搐，有温热的水流从他颤抖的阴茎里滴滴答答地泄在地板上。</p><p>  “婊子。”但丁给了维吉尔下腹部一拳，力道有些重，维吉尔脸色有些发白，疼痛让他微蜷，但他依旧没有挣扎。再接着赤裸的双腿被大大地分开，但丁掐上他的鼠蹊部，又一巴掌抽上会阴，维吉尔的尖叫破唇而出又断断续续，他无法自持地甩着头，后穴湿得就像吸饱了的水宝宝一样柔滑粘腻，粉嫩的小口空虚地收缩着。但丁偏不要满足他的希冀，一开始他往维吉尔的穴口里塞进一些卵球状的东西，后来，维吉尔眼睛定定地盯着但丁，和他身后豁开巨大血洞的脸，但丁可能将那些人的脑浆也挖了出来。</p><p>  维吉尔觉得湿漉漉的，自下而上被填充，像被插上真空管的毛绒玩具一样满盈起来。这一拳挨在上腹部，他全身抖个不停，呕吐出一些肉块，乳头碎片和细小的金属部件，那人在鸡巴上镶了颗珠子，维吉尔懒懒地想道，热量从他的小腹自下而上延烧，让他懒洋洋、安安静静的贴在潮湿的地面上，大概是汗水的液体从额头上一股股地流过，将他浸得越来越湿。</p><p>  “哈！”但丁突然像发现了什么 一样大笑起来，他从那团血污里掏出皮套一样的部件，富有弹性，刮擦着维吉尔的脸，“我要把这个塞进去，然后干你。” 不是一个征询的问句，但丁的拳头挤进他的结肠，维吉尔感觉自己像蚌壳一样四分五裂，他随着但丁摇晃，太多重量被钉进内部，让他放荡地张开双腿，哆哆嗦嗦地兜不住后穴漏出的精液和肉浆。更多精液射在他结肠深处的子宫里，仿佛真的要被他的弟弟干到怀孕。</p><p>  维吉尔试图睁开被汗水，或是别的什么玩意儿黏连住的眼皮，他只看得到红色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>